A micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) is a new technology developed on the basis of the microelectronic technology and integrating micro-machines, micro-sensors, micro-actuators, signal processing and intelligent control.
A micro-electromechanical gyroscope is an MEMS technology-based inertial device for measuring the angular velocity of an object in movement. It has the characteristics of being small in size, high in reliability, low in cost and suitable for mass production. Thus, it has a broad market prospect and can be applied to a wide range of fields including consumer electronics, aerospace, automotives, medical equipment and weapons.
In general, a micro-electromechanical gyroscope comprises a driving part and a detecting part, so that its design is relatively complex, and it is especially complex when involved in a micro-electromechanical gyroscope which performs three-axis measurement simultaneously. At present, the triaxial micro-electromechanical gyroscope is implemented mainly by a design manner in which three single-axis gyroscopes or a Z-axis gyroscope and a plane detection gyroscope are arranged in an orthogonal manner. However, this combination is not conducive to the device miniaturization. Therefore, the development of the single-structure triaxial gyroscope turns into an important aspect in the design and research of the micro-electromechanical gyroscope.